


The Shinobi User Manuals- JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING

by AstraLowelle



Series: The Shinobi User Manuals [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shinobi, User guide, user manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Shinobi, that master elemental unit corps, has just come out with a brand new unit! The following is the user manual for the all-new JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING.
Series: The Shinobi User Manuals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833883
Kudos: 8





	The Shinobi User Manuals- JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING

**Congratulations!** You are now the proud owner of your very own JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ unit. Thank you for purchasing a Shinobi® product. We guarantee satisfaction or your money back!

**CONTENTS AND ASSEMBLY  
**Your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ comes fully assembled and includes: **  
** 3 pairs of blue ninja outfits in varying styles **  
** 2 pairs of blue pajamas **  
** Nunchucks of Lightning (golden) **  
** 1 set of swim floaties **  
** Several extremely random yet useful tools

**UNPACKING AND PROGRAMMING  
**Your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ comes pre-programmed and ready for immediate use. However, the unit may be asleep upon arrival. There are a few ways to draw your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ out of its cardboard box or, if necessary, wake it up. Here are some tried-and-true methods:  
1\. Loudly clank metal objects together while complaining at full volume, "I can _not_ get this hunk of junk to _work!_ " You may need to repeat this phrase a few times. Within minutes, your tousle-haired, bright-eyed JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ will emerge from the box, eagerly offering assistance. Either that, or the unit will be slightly disoriented at waking up in a new place and slightly grumpy at finding no malfunction for it to assist with.  
2\. Rave loudly about your newly acquired NYA:NINJAOFWATER™, or your plans to purchase one. Your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ will be out of the box faster than you can say 'Shinobi'.

**USES AND CHARACTERISTICS  
**The JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ has a cornucopia of functions and traits, among which number the ability to shoot lighting from its hands, a vast wealth of knowledge of mechanics and inventions, an array of jokes in varying stages of corniness, and a fairly decent set of cooking skills. This unit has difficulty swimming without included floaties, and enjoys playing video games.

**MODES  
**While your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ functions in a variety of modes, not all of them will be unlocked when you first purchase the unit. As you interact with your unit, you will unlock new modes. The JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ has three main settings:  
_CHEERFUL  
BUZZED  
PANICKED_

**FAQ  
**Q: Um, so my JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ isn't waking up. I tried the metal thing and the NYA:NINJAOFWATER™ thing, and I finally opened the box and saw my JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ still fast asleep. How do I wake my unit?  
A: Your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ may have had a bit too much sugar at packing time and is now sleeping it off. Just wait patiently; your unit will be up soon enough. Allow 5-30 minutes before leaning over your unit and hollering that the house is burning down.  
Q: THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME MY JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ BEAT ME AT MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAME! HOW DO I BEAT THIS THING?  
A: Yes, this unit is pretty good at video games. Blindfold your JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ and challenge him to another match if that'll soothe your ego.  
Q: My JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ came with black everything instead of blue everything. Plus the minute I finished unwrapping, my unit yelled, "Boy, am I starving!" and then ate all the food in the entire house, and that includes the basement where the neighbors live. What's going on? Is my unit having an identity crisis or something, or is there a glitch in the programming?  
A: Whoops! Looks like we accidentally sent you a COLE:NINJAOFEARTH™ unit by mistake. Just mail it back, and Shinobi® will send you a new one.  
Q: Can my JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™ interact with other Shinobi® units?  
A: Yes, all Shinobi® units can interact with each other, with no added programming.

**ENJOY YOUR JAY:NINJAOFLIGHTNING™!  
**-

QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS? CONTACT SHINOBI® TODAY.


End file.
